Oh Godesses
by savanityy
Summary: Link is healing up in skyloft because of a certain fabulous demon. This demon, Ghirahim, has been hitting on him, which is of course to piss off links boyfriend, Pipit. Oh and guess who comes to pay skyloft a visit... starts off pipit/link eventually a ghirahim/link link/ghirahim or ghiralink whatever you wanna call it. rated M JUST TO BE SAFE, SO NO SMUT! right now at least...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola my peoples! My first Ghiralink is up WHOOOO! I apologize because this is a short chapter, hopefully later ones will be longer :3**

**If you aren't reading my Kuroshitsuji fic or Max Ride fic, ignore this next paragraph thingy. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS! it's been like three months and i have like extream writers block, I can't help it! I hope to update those soon... I haven't given up on them though!  
**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ^-^  
**

The sound of clashing metal echoed in the huge empty room.

"I don't see why you try so hard Sky Child..." Ghirahim smirked.

"Yeah, well I don't see why you're such a bastard." Link retorted, as he sliced through Ghirahim's clothing. Blood started to ooze out of the wound. He reacted by slashing a huge hole in links side, he smiled at the pained look and blood loss.

"I am no bastard... I am simply trying to bring my master back." he replied calmly. "And I am really starting to hate you; all you seem to do is get in my way." His mouth was defying his heart. The truth was he longed for these little meetings with the sky child. He hated that.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you're trying to kidnap my best friend so you can take over the world?"

"Well well, so this is just to save your little girlfriend?"

"Actually she's not my girlfriend... I am in a relationship with someone else."

For a reason he couldn't explain, this caused a relief and anger for Ghirahim. "Who is that?"

Link made another slash in Ghirahims clothes, pissing him off once again.

"Why do you care?"

"Pure curiosity' why? Are you afraid she'll fall for me instead?"

"Trust me; _he_ is just as loyal to me as I am to him."

"Oh so you're with that red-headed kid..."

"Goddess No! I'm with Pipit."

"Never heard of him." Ghirahim said as he disappeared into a cloud of diamonds, inwardly smiling at the fact that link liked men. He reappeared behind link. Link swung around and Ghirahim jumped out the way of his blade. He pushed link into the wall, arms restrained above his head.

"If you give up now I won't kill you." Ghirahim spat.

"I'm not scared of you." Link growled before kicking Ghirahim in the groin. Ghirahim grunted and let go of links arms, giving Link the opportunity to switch positions. Link was now pinning Ghirahim to the wall. Ghirahim did his best to repress his blush, but failed. But thankfully for him, the ever clueless hero didn't notice.

"Now I suggest you leave Zelda and me alone." Link seethed.

Ghirahim smirked and pretty much ignored his demand, "She has already left this place. I have no need to be here anymore. We will meet again sky child." Ghirahim said and planted a quick kiss on Links lips before teleporting away. Link froze. Ghirahim just _kissed him_! _'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT'_ He thought. He convinced himself that Ghirahim was just trying to mess with his mind.

Back in Skyloft:

"Hey pip!" Link said walking into the academy.

"Link!" Pipit turned around and embraced his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"Ah!" Link yelped in pain. Pipit pulled away immediately.

"Link, what happened?"

"Ghirahim sliced my side up pretty bad, but I'll be fine." It was true...Kind of. It would take a few weeks and a lot of red potion to heal.

Pipit narrowed his eyes, "Show me the wound."

"It's fine."

"Now Link."

"I said I'm fine." he growled. Pipit still didn't believe him. He lifted up Links shirt, revealing a slash in his side at least 3 inches deep, and almost a foot long. Pipit gasped in horror.

"Pip..."

"Oh my goddess! Link! You said you were fine! This is _NOT_ fine!"

"Ghirahim's put me through worse and I lived." Link mumbled.

"Link..." Pipit said in a warning tone.

"Look Pipit, I know it looks bad but the first time I ran into Ghirahim, he literally beat me within an inch of my life. This is nothing. And I'll feel even worse if you're worrying about me."

"Do you think telling me you almost _died_ last time in gonna help your case?!" People were starting to stare at the yelling couple.

"Pip, let's continue this in my room." Link whispered.

"Fine." Pipit grumbled.

Link grabbed Pipits wrist and dragged him down the stairs and into his room. As soon as the door shut Pipit blew up.

"What the hell Link?! Of course I'm gonna worry about you! Every time you leave I'm scared you'll never come back! I'm scared you'll be left down on the surface, dead! If that happens then I'll never see you again, I wouldn't be able to deal with that!"

"Pipit, I will _always_ come back. You know that." A single tear fell from Pipits eyes. He tried to wipe it away before Link saw but it was too late.

"Pipit... Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be... It's just... I can't stand knowing that I hurt you."

Pipit looked into Links eyes, "Don't leave me again."

"I wish I could promise you that. But I have to save princess Zelda, and the whole realm for that matter."

"I know." Link leaned down and kissed Pipit.

"I- I love you Pipit." Link whispered after he pulled away. Pipit gasped. Link didn't even give him a chance to respond before he was kissing him again. Pipits' arms went around links neck. Links tongue ran along Pipits lower lip asking for entrance, which he happily granted. Soon their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. Neither of them cared who won. Eventually they had to breathe. Damn oxygen...

"I love you too Link." he gave the hero a quick peck on the lips, suddenly Link thought of Ghirahim's kiss. Link froze.

"Link..?"

"Uhm Pip... There's something I have to tell you. You're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"Well... right before Ghirahim teleported away... He... Uhm..."

"Link?" he asked warily.

"He- He kissed me."

Now Pipit froze.

"But I'm sure he was just trying to mess with my mind. It lasted for like less than a second." Link added quickly.

Pipit's face went red, "He kissed you?" He let go of Links neck.

"Pipit I swear it was nothing."

"But what if he likes you?!"

"Ghirahim does _NOT_ like me. And even if he does, I love you so it doesn't matter."

"OK..."

"Now Pipit you have a class starting in 5 minutes, and I'll be here recovering for at least 3 weeks. I don't want to be an excuse for you missing a class."

"Fine... I'll be back in an hour." Pipit said, before kissing Link one more time and running out the door.

**I will update either next Saturday or Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**On time updates for the win! We got lotsa ghiralink in this chapter**

**UH OH LOOK 4T MY 3Y3BROWS G3TT1NG C4RR13D 4W4Y H3R3**

;]

;]

;] 

**Now ONTO THY GHIRALINKNESSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

Link sighed and went over to his bed. He opened a book about the goddesses and began reading. About 45 minutes later, he got the feeling he was being watched. He looked up and saw Ghirahim smirking at him from the corner of his room. Link immediately stood up in the defensive position.

"Calm down Sky Child. I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to see you."

"Wait-what?"

"Have I confused you boy?"

"What the hell are you doing here Ghirahim?"

"Just stopping by."

Link scoffed, "Yea, I'm sure..."

Ghirahim teleported in a cloud of diamonds right in front of links face.

"Where's Popil?" he said bringing his face about an inch from the younger's.

"Where's what?"

"Popil! Your little boyfriend!"

Links eyes narrowed, "why do you care where _Pipit_ is?"

"Oh.. Pipits his name?Well, I just thought I'd introduce myself..." he answered with fake innocence.

"Yeah right."

Ghirahim moved even closer to Link.

"Do you not know what personal space_ is_ Ghirahim?"

"Yes, but it's pointless." Link wanted to back up, but that would be submission... and the bed was behind him.

"Will you leave now?"

"No." he said and used his powers to lock the door. He pushed Link back onto the bed. He then crawled on top of the very wide-eyed hero.

"Ghira-!" he was cut off by a surprisingly soft pair of lips on his own.

KNOCK KNOCK! _'Shit! It's Pipit!_' Link thought.

"Who is that?" Ghirahim whispered on Links lips.

"Pipit."

"Tell him to leave."

"Why should I- Ugh..." he felt a pair of lips sucking on his collar bone.

Pipit knocked again, "Link! Open up!"

"I'm trying to- Unh- Sleep." he was trying so hard to supress moans, Ghirahim was still sucking on his neck. He didn't even know why he was compiling. He was cheating right now.

"Fine... I'll come back later." he mumbled. Link heard his foot steps retreat down the hallway.

"Mmmm" Link moaned as Ghirahim licked up and down his neck. Suddenly he bit down, causing a gasp to escape Link. It was the sexiest thing Ghirahim had ever heard. He needed to hear Link scream his name. He slowly started rotating his hips into the younger's. He could feel Links surprisingly large cock getting hard underneath him.  
He bit down again, but harder this time.

"Ah! Ghira... Unh..." he began his moans again when the platinum blonde licked up the blood that trickled from his freshly bit neck. The feeling of his tongue was making him melt under the demon. He was moaning under every touch. It was so wrong, but it felt so good.

"Stop!" Link suddenly yelled, and Ghirahim actually complied.

"Why sky child? I know you're loving this." he said with a wink.

"I have a boyfriend Ghirahim."

"Yeah... So?" he asked and went back to licking up the blood.

"That means," Link said, reluctantly pushing Ghirahim away, "That I can't be in a relationship with anyone else, even if it's just physical. I'm with Pipit"  
Ghirahim looked up at Link, "Who really cares about Pipit anyway?"

"I do!" Link yelled standing up. "I love him." He whispered."And hate you!" he yelled and pointed at hurt Ghirahim deeply, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna show it. "Why?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Because you're trying to kidnap my best friend so you can take over the world!"

"Well it's not like I have a choice Link." Ghirahim said inspecting his nails.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't choose what I do, Demise does that. I'm his sword spirit he is my master. If he tells me to murder an entire city, I have to."

"So does that mean he made you come up here and sexually assault me?!"

"No, that was all me, he would kill me if he knew I did that. And it's not harassment if you like it."

"Ghirahim! I did not like it!"

"Liar! I felt you getting hard!"

Link blushed immensely, "W-Was not!

"Whatever..."

There was another knock on the door.  
"Link! I brought Lunch!"

"God he's annoying, make him go away." Ghirahim said.

"Coming Pip!"

"Link!" Ghirahim hissed.

Link walked over to the door and opened it. Pipit came in and his eyes narrowed on Ghirahim.

"Link... Who's that?"

"It's-"

Ghirahim cut him off, "My name is James." Link shot him daggers.

"Well... James, Why are you here?"

Ghirahim walked over and put his arm around Links shoulder almost protectively. "Just wanted to visit Link."

"Link... Is your neck... Bleeding?!"

Links hand went immediately to his neck. "Oh uh yeah... My uh chain mail cut me." he said making up a plausible excuse.

"Uhm Okay. Well I brought you some of Pipers soup."

"Thanks," he said and took the soup, forcing Ghirahim's arm off of him. He put the soup down on his desk.

"So Link, this is the famous Pipit..." Ghirahim said Inspecting the Knight-in-training. "Not someone as cute as I expected you to date..."

"James!" Link shouted.

"Says the guy with gray skin wearing a cape... And a fucking jump suit."

"Excuse you! This is high fashion!"

"On what planet?!"

Ghirahims eyes narrowed,"Look here you Little-"

"STOP IT!" Link yelled, "Oh my goddess you haven't even known each other for 5 minutes!"

Pipit grabbed links hand, "I'm sorry Link." he said and gave him a quick kiss. Link could see Ghirahims jaw tighten in anger, it was the only sign of emotion he showed.

"Its alright it's not your fault." Link said and kissed Pipit. Some sick part of him wanted to see Ghirahim jealous and angry. So when he kissed Pipit he KISSED him, it was deep and passionate. The kind of passion Ghirahim knew Link only give Pipit, because he loved him. Ghirahims jaw was clenched tight, and his fists and were balled into fists so hard, his knuckles were white (well he was already gray... Well you get the idea).  
When they finally pulled apart Pipits arm was wrapped around Links waist (placed carefully so as not to hurt his side), and Links was around Pipits shoulder.  
The class bell rang through the school.

"Shit! I'm late for class!" Pipit said, "I'll see you later Link." he gave Link a quick kiss then ran out of the door.  
Ghirahim was glaring at link, if looks could kill Link would have been in a million pieces.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose."

"So what if I did?"

"_You_ are an ass."

"Whatever." Link said as he went over to his soup. After he took some, Ghirahim took the soup away. "Dude, that's my soup!"

Ghirahim poured it out the window, "Obviously."

"Now I have to go get some more..." he grumbled.

"Why?!"

"Uhh...Because you just dumped it out of the window..."

"No you incompetent child! Why would you kiss him like that?!"

"Because he's my boyfriend, and it's funny seeing you all jealous like that." Link smiled.

That pissed Ghirahim off, so he just swung.

**Hope y'all liked it :o) update soon i promises!**


	3. i sooo sorry

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo sorry peoples! I know I haven't been updating! I have been grounded for the last three months, so I can't go on the computer! I will update as soon as possible I promise! Right now I am on the school computer so my parents don't realize I'm doing this XD I have been working on alllll of my stories and will update as soon as I can get on my home computer! I miss the FF world :"""( see you when I'm ungrounded.


End file.
